


Remember My End

by TheGayWritingNerd



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayWritingNerd/pseuds/TheGayWritingNerd
Summary: WORKING ON DESC





	1. Chapter 1

_ **Characters:** _

**"DRAGONS OF THE SEA"**

Echo Bastian

Luna White 

Evan Hunter

Killer

Shark Hyde

Dax Hyde

Liam Cliffe

 

**"THE LION'S FORCES"**

Axel Griffin

Carver Hunter

Willow Griffin

 

**"KING/BIG NOBLES"**

King Alaric

Queen Nora

Dean Rowe

Sapphire Mentes

 

**"SIDE CHARACTERS"**

Noah Griffin

Elizabeth Griffin

Dean Griffin(Parent)

Sapphire Griffin(Parent)

Pine

 

 

_**Countries/Cities** _

_Mallowbank_ \- Osthaven, Littlefell, Bleakbury

 _Westmoor_ \- Starryloch, Kilgrove, Lostpass

 _Springmount_ \- Southfay, Beargrave, Rockwich

 _Eastcrest_ \- Redwall, Timberhelm, Bouldercrest

 _Shadefall_ \- Hollowcliff, Dewspire, Honeygrove

 _Northwick_ \- Faymere, Lagoonbell, Roserock

 

 

_ **Creatures And Their Descriptions** _

Sea serpents: These are beasts found in most parts of the ocean. They mostly feed on sharks and whales but their favorite food is sailors. They'll come from the deep and attack quickly. If bitten by one, you will be suspected to their poison which even if you survive it, your blood is forever tainted. Those affected with the Sea Serpent poison pose no danger to others unless their blood is consumed. Only blood becomes tainted not saliva or any body fluids. Sea Serpents come in colors of blue, green, or grey. 

Nightmare Dragons: These dragons pose more danger to humans and elves than any other dragon. Instead of just attacking their prey, they hum. Their hum makes you fall into a sleep to which you see your worst nightmares. Once you are asleep, it comes over and usually eats you. They prefer to watch you suffer and die from the fear. They usually look black, grey, or white.

Crawling Hunters: The crawling hunters are little beasts that hide in caves or in trees depending on the type. The tree dwellers love to jump onto their prey and latch on. If they fall off, they crawl towards you. They seem to have no fear besides fire. The cave type hide in the darkest spots and then they crawl towards you to attack. The cave ones are more dangerous as their saliva seems to infect anything it touches. Most likely from the mushrooms that grow in caves. Tree Dwellers look brown and green to match with the trees. The cave ones usually look grey or pink.

The Screamers: These dragon-like creatures scream loudly, which causes you to be stunned. It then will run over to rip you apart as you stay stunned. They come in shades of purple or green. Not much is known about them as most people die when they encounter one.

Griffins: Big flying birds with the faces of either lions, tigers, or leopards. They usually stay away from people and will not attack, unless you are close to their nests. They can come in many colors, one elf said he saw a blue one flying over his clan. Not much is known due to them staying away from us.

Giants: Giants usually look like humans but do not act like them. They love to pull trees out of the ground and throw them at random things. They usually stay on mountains or in the deepest parts of the forest. They seem to be friendly as no giant has been reported attacking humans. A young boy was said to have friended one.

Centaurs: Part horse and part human. These creatures tend to be aggressive and will attack on sight. Thus, causing us to not know much about them

Fairies: They live in forests and have fun in tricking humans. They come in many colors. They only bother humans to trick them though some have been known to attack. So be cautious around them. 

Dragons: Most breathe fire. Dragons aren't commonly seen and hide away. Nightmare dragons are the most common as they do not fear anything or anyone. There is at least ten different types of dragons.

 

 

_**People Around The World** _

**Humans:** Humans come in many shapes and sizes. Found living everywhere in the world and able to adapt quickly to their surroundings. They don't have a strong connection to earth though.

 **Elves:** Pointy ears and usually friendly looking faces. They live in forests or plains and have a very strong connection to nature. They take pride in knowing how to survive out in the wild and usually don't bother with humans. The two are on good terms and don't fight though.

 **~~Werewolves:~~ ** ~~???~~

 **Dracos:** Humans or elves that take a more dragon look. They have tails and some have horns. They have sharper teeth than humans and elves. They live around people and are usually looked down upon for how they look. If they have offspring, they usually take the look on more of the second parent not the draco. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter One

Echo stared at the town in front of her. A nice break from stealing, maybe. She got off her ship and walked down the docks. Luna closely followed along with Evan. He had just recently joined and was jumpy. She'd have to do something about that.  _Maybe spending time with Killer will help him?_ Killer was one of the meanest fucking pirates on her ship. He may be able to help Evan or just scare to death. They had been on the run from the Lion's Forces for some time now, ever since they stole some old helmet from an old man. Or maybe that was the commander's father's important helmet? Who knows?

Luna was looking around at the old town, she hadn't been here before, Echo probably had. Echo had traveled the world for years and been a ruthless pirate. Luna had only just started the pirate life about three years ago. She had been with a different group who weren't at all like Echo. They weren't as ruthless, as smart as her. Echo managed to avoid everyone who went after her but that old group? No. They were found by a small group of soldiers while in a tavern. Luna had run out when she bumped into Echo. Echo allowed her to join if she proved herself in a duel against Killer. She won, of course. But only because he had let her due to the fact she was short and he found that funny. A short pirate.

Evan followed the two closely, his body shuddered at the fact that they could be killed anywhere at any moment because of some random soldiers. Why did he even agree to this? Oh right, because Echo had offered him a chance. He sighed and stayed near the two.

The three walked into a tavern, Evan went to a corner, Luna walked over to a table and took out a book while Echo slithered up to the bar. She looked at the bartender. 

"Ah, what can I get ya?"

"Your finest ale please."

"Alright." He got her a cup and handed it to it. She took a swig and coughed.

"Oh, that's disgusting! Tastes like absolute piss!" The bartender rolled his eyes and walked away from her. Echo stayed on her seat and took a look around. Definitely not the best place to drink or hang out for the matter. Not very many people were in it anyways. Probably because of their piss flavoured ale.

"Are there any other taverns in this town? That aren't gross?"

"One in the upper city, they won't let you in though, miss."

"Oh, why's that?"

"You're clearly a pirate, you've got the swords and the look."

"Not wrong. But I'll get in. I always do." Echo heard Luna snicker at that.  _It wasn't meant to sound dirty you mongrel._ She got off her seat and stretched. She whistled for Evan and Luna to gather their things and go. A new tavern awaits!  

A new tavern does not await. Echo rushed out of the town with Luna and Evan at her heels.  
_"_ WHY IS THE COMMANDER HERE?"

"We don't fucking know, Evan!"

"WHY WOULD YOU BRING US HERE?!"

"I WAS LOOKING FOR GODDAMN INFORMATION ON SOME TREASURE!"

"YOU PICKED THE WRONG TOWN!"

"ECHO AND EVAN, SHUT UP!" They rushed up to the boat and quickly told the crew to get the ship ready. The commander got to the docks as the ship left. Echo stared at him and pointed her middle finger at him, all he could feel was his own boiling rage. 

"S-sir? Are you okay?"

"We lost her again! Again! So goddamn close!"

"Sir, you will eventually get her."

"Shut up and go back to your post. I need a moment to calm down from this failure."

"Uh, yes sir." The soldier walked off. Willow came up to her brother and looked at him. He had anger all over his face. 

"Angry you can't get the pirate slut as you call her?"

"Yes. And you know she is a slut. She's probably slept with all her crew."

"How do you know?"

"I- I don't really know but shes a pirate. It's what they do."

"Don't they say Arrrr? And shiver me timbers?" Axel laughed at that.

"Maybe. When I catch her, I'll ask her about it. I've gotta go tell the soldiers here we didn't get her. Onto the next town, I guess."

"Great, more moving."

"You know you like seeing all these different people. Maybe we can find you a husband then mom and dad will leave you alone about marriage."

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." They walked away from the docks.

Echo sat down in the old chair and groaned.  _No drinks. Great. Everyone is gonna pissed._ A burly man walked up to her. His pointed ears stood out.

"Oh hey, Killer."

"No drinks? Again?"

"For an elf, you sure do love to get drunk."

"Hurhur, we elves can drunker than you humans." 

"Yes, yes. I know. But yeah, no drinks. Stupid fucking soldiers found me, Luna, and Evan."

"Evan is weak. And a coward."

"Teach him not to be one then." He grumbled and glared at Echo who stuck out her tongue. Killer walked away from her and joined the cook. Echo looked at the sea in front of her, it was so beautiful and wild. How could she not love it? No one but her knew how she became a pirate. All anyone knew is that she had been young, most likely still in her teenager years. She had the skills to handle daggers or a sword.  _Onto the next town, hopefully to get some good ale or wine!_

Evan stared at the group around him. Killer, Dax, and Shark. The three were playing some card game with money involved. Evan simply watched. He was scared of those three, they were the three meanest sons of bitches on those ship. Besides Echo, of course. Killer slammed his cards on the table and then flipped it. Dax and Shark laughed at him, Evan could only feel fear. How could they find that funny? It was fucking insane. 

"Good game, eh?"

"Shark, fuck off."

"Come on, don't be a sore loser."

"Shark, leave him be. We should be bullying Evan."

"Oh yeah, little coward." Evan scooted away from them.  _Please don't let me die here today. Please. Oh please._ Killer stood in front of Evan and crossed his arms.

"Echo said no hurting crew members, remember?"

"Okay and? She won't know."

"She'd cut off your balls and hang them for everyone to see, you want that?"

"Uh, she won't know unless Evan tells her, he won't."

"Stop scaring him before I bash your skulls together. Then you won't have one brain, you'll have two. Then you'll be able to think better." The two backed off. Shark looked at Evan with a hint of anger and left. Evan stared up at the elf.

"T-thank you, sir."

"No sir's here. Unless you speak to Echo, than it's Ma'am or Captain."

"Uh yes."

"You are so goddamn weak, I have never seen a man who can't fight for himself. Echo is probably displeased with that, she likes having strong crew members not weak ones."

"She wouldn't leave me, would she? W-would she?"

"I don't know. Maybe. She is ruthless. C'mon, a big famous pirate known for killing people? You think she wouldn't leave you?"

"I- how do I stay?"

"Get stronger, and braver. I'll show ya how to fight if you're willing."

"Please! I don't want to be left!" Killer chuckled and promised to train him once they got to a town. 

Luna was simply drawing in a room under the deck, the only calm place in this ship. All the other places had either men yelling at each other, playing card games and being loud. On this whole ship there was only two women. Echo and her. Men could be annoying and especially when they flirted with her because they usually had big beards or they were just bald and it was gross. Who would wanna have sex with them? Oh, yeah, whores if they had the coin. Luna looked at her book, ugly on the outside but filled with beautiful drawings on the inside. Luna sighed and got up to go back to the deck.

Echo suspected they would arrive at the next town in approximately three days. Three days with these men who wanted to get drunk. This would be fun, but if she had dealt with commanders and soldiers and others for years, she could deal with these men. Maybe.

She walked to her captains quarters but not before checking on Liam.

"Ah, yes, Captain! I've got it! I can steer just about as good as you can!"

"Yes, you can. Good job. If you need to switch with someone, either bother Killer or Luna."

"Okay. Good night, Captain."

"Night." She walked into her quarters and sat down on the bed. How good it felt to rest after a long day of running away from soldiers. A dog stared at her, he tilted his head and then wagged his tail. He trotted over to her, his tongue on one side of his mouth as he panted. She put her hand down for him to push his nose into and felt his hot breath. His nose was cold but a good sign. She patted his head and smiled. His little stumpy tail wagged even faster and harder.

"Hi Puddles." She said. He jumped up onto the bed with her and laid his head on her, still wagging his tail. Puddles was muscular and lean. He also had lovely sharp fangs to sink into rivals. But he was too big of a softie to do that. He only ever attacked monsters or other animals. Not people. Echo looked over at his food dish, licked clean. Damn dog probably got some scraps from the cook too. He always did. 

"Alright, can I lay down on my own bed or are you stealing my spot again?"

"Arf?"

"I guess that means I'm gonna have to lay on the other side."

"Woof!" Echo laughed and laid down on the left side of the bed. She could see the door, she wondered if her sleep would be interrupted again by a scared Evan or Killer telling her other pirates were trying to attack them. It was pretty common. She grabbed a book that had on her desk next to the bed.  _Cole and His Misadventures in Exploring, ah yes. A good book. Sometimes, only good if you're drunk but I'm already comfy so I guess I'll have to deal with it._ The book title had nothing to do with what you thought it was. It had been a gift from Luna. Who was... very... dirty... Echo only read it when drunk and if she read it when sober than she would usually just laugh at it. 

Echo looked away from the book and set it down. She decided to finally go to bed before Luna burst in to check if she was awake so they could annoy the others as they slept. Echo hoped this next town they got to would have some nice ale and wine. Maybe a brothel to help calm the men too and no fucking soldiers.  


	3. Chapter 2

The pirates had finally gotten to this new town. Echo sent Shark to check for guards or any horrible commanders but he came back smiling. He told her there was no commanders and every guard he ran into had been scared of him. Echo nodded and told him to get the rest of the men and go to the tavern. They gladly did. She walked off the ship with Killer, Evan, and Luna behind her. The people in the town seemed to know who they were as they stared at her in fear. She could hear them talking about the four.

"Is that  _her?"_

 _"_ Of course it is you fucking idiot! Look at that scar across her eye!"

"She's got that elf with her. Elves can't get that huge!"

"He has scars all over his arms and face!"

"What are we supposed to do? Do we just bow to them?"

"Yes, otherwise they may kill us!" Echo put her hand on one of her daggers and immediately they went quiet. Ah, she loved scaring townsfolk. They continued to walk past them and into the tavern. Her men were everywhere getting themselves drunk. The bartender looked confused but also happy he was getting paid. Luna sat down at one of the tables and Killer went to decide what to drink. Ale or just something else? Echo looked at Evan and pushed him away.

"Hey!"

"Get a fucking drink."

"I don't drink."

"Do something then. Just don't hover near me like a bee around a flower." Evan sighed and retreated to a corner, trying to stay away from the groups of men. Echo decided she didn't really wanna spend her time in a tavern with her men. They'll be drunk soon and they're not fun then. They flirt with her and she has no interest in any of them. 

"If you men feel the urge to fuck something, go to a brothel. Leave these girls alone!" She shouted at them as one tried to flirt with a girl who came too close to him. Echo left the tavern and decided to explore the town, maybe she could find something to steal or scare some people? Maybe she would go to a brothel later on. Some fun there wouldn't be too bad. A child saw her and ran away. No doubt that her parents had told about how the fearsome pirate was here and she'd kill her. Children weren't targets of pirates just maybe their daddies. 

Willow looked around in the town she was. They had been trying to get here for days to see if the pirates would arrive there. They had set up in a small camp near by. She had asked her brother if she could go alone to maybe scout.

"Hmph, you sure you can do that?"

"Yes. I can. I see anything, I come back to you."

"Fine, just be careful." She saw a child running away from something. Weird. She looked at the way that child had come. It wouldn't hurt to go check right? Nothing ever happens to people who explore somewhere where a child had just fled from! She saw someone back there, a pirate. She was laughing, was she laughing about scaring the child? The pirate saw her and stopped laughing. There was a scar across her left eye. It was that pirate captain, Echo Bastian. 

"I thought people here weren't bold. Even the men stayed away."

"I'm from here." 

"Where are you from then? And why aren't you running? You're staring into the eyes of a ruthless killer with no weapon."

"You won't kill me."

"Tsk tsk, you never assume things, darling." Echo smirked at the girl, who even was she? She was pretty, that lovely long black hair. Hmph, she probably wouldn't want to sleep with a pirate, doesn't look like a whore.

"You wouldn't really kill so-" Willow stared at the dagger in front of her, pointed right at her neck. She gulped, her brother wasn't here to save her and she didn't have a weapon. 

"I would." 

"Please get that away from my neck."

"Why?"

"My brother will come after you."

"Aw, that's sweet. What is he, a young boy trying to become a soldier?"

"He's a commander."  _Shit._ Echo thought.

"A commander?" 

"Yes, Axel."  _FUCK THAT'S EVEN WORSE!_ Echo had to think of how to get this girl not to tell him they were here. She kidnapped her and he'd come to investigate. She let her run, how long would they have to get out of this town? Maybe she could scare her into not telling.

"Well, what would he do if he knew your life was in danger? Would he do anything to save you?"

"I-"

"He would, wouldn't he? Maybe I'll drag you to my ship and keep you there. Tell him I'll kill you if he comes after us." Willow felt her heart sink, she didn't want him to worry about her and she didn't want to die. The pirate was simply smirking at her. Willow could only stare into Echo's yellow eyes. 

"Please."

"Please what? Kidnap you?"

"No, let me go please."

"Why? So you can tell him we're here? Have us run again? My men need a break from running. We're all very tired, and they need to have some fun in a brothel. I think you will come with us. Have some fun on a ship with us and your brother will not bother us."

"I won't tell if you let me go! I won't."

"Oh? You promise?" Echo put down her sword and got closer to the girl, close enough to stab her. 

"Yes. I promise."

"Good, and first. Your name?" 

"Why do-"

"Answer it."

"Willow."

"Willow? That's a pretty name. Now get or I'll change my mind." Willow ran away from her. Echo laughed and decided to tell her men about her. Give them a warning of the pretty girl with black long and brown eyes. She headed back to the tavern. 

Luna watched as Echo walked into the tavern. What had she been doing? The pirate spoke.

"Men! And Luna. Here's a lovely warning. A girl with black long hair and brown eyes just tried to talk to me. And the best part? She was that damn commander's sister! Willow! I scared her into not telling the bastard. Be on the lookout for her. She may be trouble in our future." The men all stared at her and simply nodded. Luna could only think of why Echo had not dragged the girl here if she could be trouble. Echo didn't usually like letting people go so why did she do it this time? She'd have to talk to her about it later.

Willow took shaky breaths as she leaned on the tree. Had she just almost gotten kidnapped by Echo Bastian? Yes, she had. And now that pirate would be after her ass if she told her brother. What was she supposed to do? All she could think of is the pirate getting close to her and asking for her name. Why was that important? So she could identify her? So she could ask around for her if she told? Willow sat down and stared ahead of her.  _What a mess. And how am I supposed to tell Axel about this? Tell him I found the pirate and risk my life? Stay quiet and say I didn't find anyone? What would happen then?_ She kept thinking about it, she decided to not tell her brother. He doesn't need to know and she promised anyways. Willow didn't break promises, even if they were dangerous to keep secret. 

Echo was back at the ship now with Puddles following her around as she looked around. He wagged his tail the entire time. Echo wondered how long they could stay in this town, surely that girl wouldn't keep her promise. No one ever kept promises, she learned that the hard way. She petted Puddles and sighed. Someone walked behind her.

"Your footsteps are very loud, Luna."

"Shut up."

"What do you need?"

"I wanted to ask why you let that girl go."

"Oh, I knew someone was bound to ask me." 

"Well?"

"You know I don't usually kill women."

"Still, you usually kill those who can hurt us in any way. Why not this time?"

"I don't know. I really don't."

"Odd, you usually have answers."

"I know."

"If you wanna know about the guys, they went to the brothel and are probably having the times of their lives."

"Even Evan?"

"I think so, Killer dragged him along." 

"Good. He needs to live a little." 

"How long are we staying?"

"Probably for another day. Then we need to leave." 

"So I shall them when they come back?" Echo looked at Luna and nodded. Luna left her with Puddles.

Evan watched as the other men went to rooms with women. He felt uncomfortable in here, Killer was sitting next to him and laughing about it. 

"Little man, it's fun! Fucking women is fun!"

"I'd rather not have sex with these women."

"Why not?"

"They have had sex with other people, they could have the crazies down there."

"These ones are careful. Just have some fun, will you? Even Echo has fun in here!"

"This- This is a women only brothel. Why was she here?"

"She's into ladies. Loves the way they fuck h-"

"Stop. I don't wanna hear about her having sex." Killer laughed again.

"I think she has had sex with men, maybe. I don't know. Shark tried to have sex with her and she refused and told him to go away but that may be because he's bald." Evan groaned. 

"Can you stop?"

"You ever been with anyone? Men? Ladies?"

"Only one person and they were killed."

"Oh. Man or lady?"

"You don't need to know."

"It was a man, wasn't it?" Killer whispered in his ear. Evan kicked him in the leg which caused him to laugh. 

"Ah! Don't like talking about your love life, okay. Shall we go train?"

"Oh now?"

"I ain't having sex tonight. And you sure aren't." Evan followed him out of the brothel.

Willow stared at her feet while listening to her brother talk to his soldiers about going onto the next town since the pirate wasn't here. She had lied to her own brother, she felt awful. But, it'd be worse if she got kidnapped and her brother just had to worry about that. She looked at the necklace she wore. One she had gotten from her mother before they left. They hadn't wanted her to go with Axel but she wanted to watch him with his soldiers and help him. She knows how to fight with a sword because of her secret training. Her parents just wanted to marry her to some other noble. She didn't want that though. She wanted to be free from that life. Her younger brother had joked once that maybe she should be a pirate because of her need of freedom. Her parents had scolded him and told him pirates were evil.

Willow didn't know if they were or not. Not all of them could be evil. Some could be nice, perhaps? Echo was very evil according to stories. One story parents always told their children was of Echo going into a town and murdering the entire guard and then murdering all the men in it. Stealing what she could. Parents told their children was if they were naughty, she would come and do what she did to those men. One thing Willow could think of that didn't make her completely evil was that she punished her men for harming women or children. Axel had told her about it.

He had ran into her group and didn't attack imminently because they were interested in what she was doing with her own man. Axel had heard her yell at him and then watched as she told her best fighter, Killer to cut off the man's balls. He listened and did it. She tapped her foot as he did it and then asked the man.

"Was that really worth losing your balls? Killing that child? Get the fuck away from me and my men or it won't just be your balls you lost." Willow knew she wasn't completely evil if she did that. She had threatened to kill her though. She sighed. What even made that girl become a pirate? What event lead to that? Maybe she was just raised with it? Maybe it was because she was running away from something? She would never really find that out since she was most likely gonna be killed if she got caught by Axel. And what pirate would share their story before death? Willow retreated to her tent. More things to think about tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter Three

Echo stared at the woman in front of her, a lovely whore. One named, ah what was it? Cleo? They had already had their night together. These whores weren't very scared of the pirates and that was good. Scared whores didn't make for good sex. Echo got up and got out of the brothel. Luna was outside leaning on part of the building.

"They're ready to leave, are you?"

"Yes, and do not talk about this. Needed a break."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." The two walked side by side to the ship. People were staring at them but without fear this time.  _Either they're used to us or something is about to happen- Oh shit._ A man in guard armour stepped out to look at the two.

"By order of the commander, you two are under arrest."

"Uh, you've got the wrong people?"

"No. I know you, Echo Bastian." A new voice said. There standing in front of them was Commander Axel. 

"Well, if it isn't Commander Axel." 

"Echo Bastian, my archers are over the buildings watching you and my soldiers are near." 

"How did you find out?"

"A young mother told me."  _So that girl didn't tell on us?_ Echo stared at the man, his black hair was spiky and he had green eyes, green eyes full of hatred. 

"Aw, you know it'll be easy for us to escape, how many times have we escaped before?" 

"You won't. I won't let you. Willow, come here and see what true evil looks like." Willow came up to the three and stared at the two girls. Echo looked back at her and tilted her head. Then she stopped, almost wanting to laugh about the girl.

"Does she not know what evil is? What is she, a child?"

"She isn't a child and she hasn't seen you in person before." Luna was looking at her feet as they spoke. 

"Oh? Well, anyways. See you in a while." 

"Wha-" Echo raised her arm and threw something onto the ground. It caused a black smoke to appear. Echo and Luna escaped and laughed at the soldiers as they ran. 

Axel coughed and looked around, they were gone. Again. He looked at Willow who was staring at the way to the docks.

"MEN! HURRY TO THE DOCKS!" The soldiers started heading to the docks. 

Echo and Luna jumped on to the ship and quickly tried to set sail. Killer looked at the docks and saw the soldiers coming. He got his great axe and readied himself. The other men got ready to fight and kill. Echo looked at the soldiers and groaned. This was going to be a mess and they didn't have enough time, some would get on. Axel walked through the soldiers and looked at the pirates. This was the closest he had gotten to getting her and he wasn't going to let her get away again. Willow followed him.

"Willow, you know how to fight with a sword. See if you can help them."

"What? You're gonna let me fight?"

"We have to fucking catch her." Axel gave her one of his swords and they walked together to the ship. Willow stared ahead and saw the pirate captain staring at them. She had two daggers and Willow learned quickly why they called her the Dragon. She was cutting through the soldiers like they were nothing. Echo threw one of the daggers at a soldier near Axel and Willow. It hit him in the throat and she watched as he collapsed to the ground holding his throat. Blood squirted out between his fingers. He was gurgling up blood, Willow had never felt so disgusted.  

Killer was cutting through the men with his axe, blood was everywhere on him. Echo stood near him using her other dagger to slice through them.

"Been awhile since we had a good fight, huh?"

"Haha! It has!" Killer laughed. Echo saw Shark and Dax fighting side by side with their swords. They were smiling at the site of blood. Echo saw the commander heading towards her and Killer.

"Killer, think you can handle the commander?"

"Is that even a question?"

"Good. Kill him if you can." Echo ran away from him, she wanted to see if she could find that girl. His sister, if Killer couldn't kill the commander, though he probably would, it would be great to kidnap her or kill her. Echo suddenly thought of how she hadn't seen Luna since the beginning of the fight. Where was that girl? 

Axel stared at the brute in front of him. Killer. He had scars all over his body and was bigger than Axel. He could do this though, he put out his shield as the elf tried to hit him with his axe. Axel tried to stab him in the stomach but Killer saw it and pushed him away. Killer put his axe in the air and tried to strike again, Axel tried to block it with his sword but it dropped to the ground. The axe went down again.

Willow could only stare at the men falling around her as the stench of blood rose. She knew how to fight, she could do this. She suddenly felt hands wrap around her waist and mouth. A voice whispered into her ear.

"You're coming with me, darling. Blame your brother for this." She tried to struggle or to at least stab whoever had grabbed her. Someone else came up to her from the front and yanked the sword out of her hands.

"Good job, Evan! You did something!"

"Why did you want me to take this?"

"Use it to fight them off if they see us, or maybe point it at her? She's struggling way too much."

"Yes captain." Evan pointed the sword at Willow. He looked terrified but determined to listen to his captain. Willow realized who had her, Echo. She stopped struggling and stared at Evan, she was shaking in the captain's hands. Why? Why did this have to happen? Echo took her through a back alley to get onto the ship. Evan followed.

"Get the others, tell them it's time to go."

"But they haven't retreated, won't-"

"It won't be embarrassing we got his sister. Call them." Evan jumped off the ship to tell them. Echo took her to a room under the deck and threw her in it.

"Now stay here and don't make any noises. I'll get some rope for you later." She shut the door and Willow was left in darkness. Echo watched as her men came back onto the ship. The soldiers seemed to be retreating now. She knew they had won this round. The soldiers all stared at her but then she saw a familiar face among them, bleeding and caught. Luna.

Luna stared at her captain, she knew if Echo came to get her now, she'd be fucked. She had to leave her.  _Don't come for me now, please. You won't win. They know you'll come. He knows._ Echo was staring at her friend still, wondering how it happened. There was no way to get to her, they had her surrounded and Axel had a sword near her. Echo told Liam to set sail and that they had to leave. Killer looked at the ginger and sighed. The ship left the docks and Luna was left alone, without her friends.

Willow looked at the floor, she could feel the tears streaming down her face. She had gotten caught. The door swung open and she looked up to see Evan holding a candle. Echo was behind him and another man was there. 

"Put the rope around her hands. She can't escape then."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're learning." The man said to Evan. Evan came up to her but she quickly tried to get away from him. Echo glared at her.

"Killer, grab her and help Evan."

"Yes, Cap'" Killer grabbed Willow and held onto her tightly. She was holding in her tears now, she couldn't let them see her as weak. That's what Axel had told her. She was probably going to be killed, never seeing her little brother again or her parents. Evan put the rope around her hands.

"How does that feel?" Echo asked.

"Wh-what?"

"Not too tight?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't want your arms getting hurt by it." The rope wasn't very tight, just tight enough to keep her hands together and so she couldn't escape it.

"It-It's fine." 

"Good." Echo looked at the ground.

"This was a fucking mess. A fucking mess."

"Captain, we'll get Luna back."

"He's gonna fucking kill her, we have his fucking sister. He probably thinks we already killed her! Tossed her overboard like some other pirate!" Willow stared at her, she seemed so confident when she caught her, why was she being like this? 

"I thought pirates killed whoever they caught." Willow blurted out. The three stared at her. Echo sighed and shook her head.

"No. We don't usually take prisoners. Only reason we took you is to get your brother to fuck off. If we give you back, then we'd make him leave us alone. Why are we even talking to you? Why are talking about this?" 

"I just wanna go home."

"Once we get Luna back and your brother leaves us alone, you can go." Willow noticed that Echo looked upset. She only knew Luna was the second in command of this ship but not their relationship. Killer walked out of the room with Evan following him. Echo went to leave but before closing the door she said one last thing to Willow.

"You won't be hurt here. We don't do that. No man will touch you." Willow was surprised about this. She thought that she would just let her be hurt or be touched by the men but no. Echo closed the door and darkness was around her again.

Luna looked at the man in front of her. He was staring at her, looking very pissed off. Luna felt like mocking him for it. He sighed. She was in their camp, tied to a tree. Willow was probably getting better treatment than her. 

"Was this planned? To kidnap my SISTER?!" He yelled at her.

"Nope, but maybe you deserve this. For you know, um cutting my leg? It hurts really badly, you know."

"Carver! Get a medic!"

"Yessir." Luna was startled by the way that man looked like Evan. He had the same blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Evan's hair was longer though, Carver's was short. He came back shortly with a medic. He looked at Luna's leg. Luna didn't pay attention to him though, she was more focused on Axel. 

Axel wanted his sister back. Why had he not paid attention to her? Those pirates were- they were probably hurting her at this very moment! Making her cry for help. Sick fucking bastards. He looked at Luna.

"If I told your damn captain she'll get you back, would she let my sister go?"

"Probably.  Probably would help if you also said you'd leave us alone." 

"I'm not doing that. Your captain has killed too many people to be left alone."

"Someone else will try to get her."

"No. I will get her and kill her. I'm not talking to you anymore. I'll question you more tomorrow." Luna watched him leave and leaned more against the tree. Her hands tied behind it, the medic was gone now and there was a bandage around her leg. She decided to sleep, what else could she do?

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Four

Echo walked down the steps to the room Willow was in. She swung open the door and saw the girl asleep. 

"Get up."

"...Huh...?"

"I said get up. It's morning." Willow stared at the pirate as she slowly got up. The rope was still around her hands.

"I'm... hungry.."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I got you up. Follow me."  _She's letting me follow her?_ Willow followed her. The sun hit her eyes and she tried to close them. She had gotten used to the darkness but Echo just kept walking. Men were walking around the ship either carrying barrels or chatting with others. Willow noticed there was no building nearby, she was stuck on a ship with pirates in the middle of the sea. She realized she had lost Echo. She just stood there, waiting. The pirate came back holding an apple and was glaring.

"You were supposed to follow."

"Sorry, I lost you?"

"Ugh, anyways here." Echo cut the rope off her hands and gave her the apple. She walked away. Willow looked at the apple and then her.

"You're just gonna leave me untied?"

"What can you do against twenty five armed men and their vicious pirate captain in the middle of the sea? You could do some swimming with sharks." Willow decided she didn't want to do that. She ate the apple and decided to take a look around, they didn't seem to want anything to do with her so why not? She noticed Evan and Killer talking to each other while sitting on top of some barrels. A young man with short hair was standing near them looking at her. 

Killer looked over at Willow and then at Liam.

"What are you doing, lad? Freaking her out?"

"What? No. I don't mean to but that's his sister?"

"Axel's? Yeah."

"And our prisoner?"

"With the way Echo is treating her, no."

"Why is Echo treating her nicely?"

"Probably because Luna got taken."

"Hmph. Wait, isn't tomorrow the day Echo told everyone this was a real crew?"

"What do you mean?"

"When she told us we were the Dragons of The Sea."

"It was! Five years ago tomorrow!" Killer jumped up. Evan looked up at him and wondered what was going to happen.

"We have to have a party! We have the ale and wine!"

"But Luna, she'll refuse to without her."

"If it lets her stop thinking about how she may be hurt than she may agree!" 

"Hm. You may be right."  

"Will that really work?" Evan questioned.

"Maybe, maybe not, but we have to try." Killer said to him. 

Willow opened a door and instantly felt regret. A dog looked at her and started barking.

"Shhhh boy." The dog stopped barking and tilted his head. His tail was wagging.

"I hope they didn't hear that. Uh, so hi dog?"

"Woof!" Willow got closer to the dog and put her hand near him. He sniffed it and then licked it. She noticed his collar and looked at it. A leather one with letters engraved into it that read; PUDDLES. What pirate names their ferocious dog, Puddles? Willow went back to the door and slowly closed it. She was just taking a look and the pirates didn't need to know. She looked at the room, it had a large bed in the middle and a table next to it with a book. On the left side of the room was a painting of dog, one that resembled Puddles. A big muscular dog with pointy ears and a small tail. She walked over to the table and looked at the book.

"Cole and His Misadventures in Exploring?" She opened it to a random page and read out loud to herself.

"Cole looked down at the girl, how beautiful she was. Now if he could just make her- This is dirty!" She quickly shut the book and set it down. She moved away from it.  _Who the hell is reading that? That is so gross._ She opened a drawer and looked inside. There was a locket and a letter. She was thinking about if she should read the letter or not when the door opened. She flinched and slowly turned around.

"Why. Are. You. In. My. Room?"

"I was exploring?" Echo was staring at her with a glare. Puddles ran over to her happily and tried to get her to pet him. He had no luck.

"Stay the fuck out of my room. Captain's quarters! Do you know what that is? A captain's place not your's! Mine! You're lucky I didn't pick up some whore and have her in here!"

"I- I'm sorry!"

"GET. OUT" Willow ran out of the room and looked back to see the pissed off Echo staring at her. She heard some men laughing and looked to see a bald man with a beard and another man with long hair. They looked at her and started laughing even more.

"Don't ya know to not go in there?"

"She doesn't like visitors!" The men laughed. Willow went to the front of the ship to get away from them.  _This must be why no one likes them, they're dicks._  Willow sat down and put her head between her legs. She wanted to go home, to see her little brother or her big brother. Either one of them right now would be great. Noah would probably wanna hear about this, he did like stories of pirates. She sighed and looked up. The men were still walking around the ship speaking to each other. Echo was walking along them. She was wearing a different outfit than before, she had a blue coat over her white undershirt. And a hat that showed a dragon on the front. She was barking orders to her men but what for?

Luna whistled as she waited for one of the men to let her go since they were leaving. The man named Carver walked over to her. She thought to ask him about something.

"What is your last name?"

"Why do you need to know, pirate?"

"Just curious. I know Axel's is Griffin."

"If you must know, it's Hunter."

"Oh, do you know a Evan Hunter?"

"Evan? He's- He's dead, isn't he?"

"Evan? No? He's a coward but not dead."

"You're lying. Pirates lie."

"Nah, he's alive. He lives with us and seems pretty scared by everything." Carver looked at her in disgust. 

"I don't believe you."

"Mm okay. You'll see for yourself, maybe." Carver let her free from the tree. She rubbed her arms and then imminently more ropes were wrapped around them. She sighed and followed the men. There was a few women here, surprising. She figured the army didn't like women being with them. They were staring at her like she some beast. Like she was one of the sea serpents that hunted and waited for unlucky sailors to come across their waters. 

She felt tired and hungry. She nudged the soldier next to her who looked over and glared.

"I'm just hungry, chill. Got anything for me to eat?"

"No."

"Damn."

"Shut up."

"Fine, damn."   

Echo wanted her men to be on guard as they had entered sea serpent territory. Evan and Willow probably had never seen one. Most people thought they were just legends but those damn things were real. She took a quick glance at the water to make sure they hadn't ran into one yet. She hated those damn things. They were hideous and their roars hurt her ears.

Killer walked around making sure everyone was ready. He decided he should check up on Willow and move her somewhere not out here.

"You've never been on a ship?"

"Huh? What?"

"You've never been on a ship?"

"Uh no. Why?"

"You may need to go under the deck or somewhere else."

"Why..?"

"We're in sea serpent territory."

"I thought those-"

"They're real and if you don't go somewhere else, you'll be knocked flat on your ass. So c'mon. Follow me and Evan will be with you as he does not know how to get a hold on anything."

Echo got out her daggers and waited. One would come, they always did. The ship shook as something hit it. There it was. They loved to hit the boats and then appear. This ship would not fall apart because of one ugly fucking sea serpent. 

Luna stood still where she was. The soldiers were talking to the guards there, asking if they had seen Echo.  _Are they that dumb? Echo won't dock for awhile. She has a fucking commander's sister, she's definitely gonna dock and party._ Axel came up to her and glared.

"Does Echo take letters?"

"You mean with ravens? Perhaps."

"Does she or does she not?"

"She does but only if it's her crew."

"I'm gonna make you send a letter to her then."

"Why?"

"I need my sister back and I'll trade you back for her."

"Oh. Yeah, give me some ink and paper."

"Not now."

"Okay. " Axel grabbed her shoulder and pushed her towards the rest of the soldiers. Luna imminently thought of something to make him uncomfortable.

"Oh, now that's a strong hold, commander." Axel put go of her shoulder and glared at her again. He looked awkward now that she had said that. She wanted to laugh but that would be a poor choice.

"FUCKING ECHO!" Echo was on top of the sea serpent. Both of her daggers in the back of it's head. It was trying desperately to throw her off. Killer tried to figure out how to get to her without falling into the water. The beast roared and then ducked under the water. Echo was still on it's head. Killer rushed to the edge of the boat with Liam following. How the fuck were they supposed to help her now? 

The beast leaped into the air. Echo ripped out one of the daggers and stuck it in it's eye. It thrashed around in the water. Echo took her other dagger and shoved it into the top of it's head. It let out a cry and ducked into the sea again. Echo got the daggers out and let go. She took a breath of air as she got to the surface. She swam back towards the boat. Killer threw down a ladder for her to climb. 

"Fuck, now I'm soaked."

"At least you're alive! You can't do that!"

"What, are you my dad, Liam?"

"No but that puts you in danger."

"I'm in danger everyday. I'm a pirate."

"Whatever." Echo took a step and heard the water splash in her boot. She winced at that, she hated the noise. She walked to her quarters but she saw Willow staring at her. She looked frightened. 

"What?"

"That thing. You went under water with it?"

"Yeah?"

"That's... not.. okay."

"How is it not okay?"

"It could have thrown you off and ate you or you could have drowned."

"Why are you worried?"

"Because- Just my brother would be angry." 

"Your brother would have been happy to find out I had drowned because of a sea serpent attack." 

"He'd be both happy and mad that he hadn't been the one to strike you down." Echo walked into her captain quarters and locked the door. She didn't feel like talking anymore and she needed to get out of these wet clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

Echo picked at one of her earrings. She needed to get some new ones but they couldn't stop at any towns. They had gotten a letter about two days ago from the commander. It said that he had Luna and that he was willing to give her back for his sister. Echo grabbed the letter and read it to herself again.

_Dear Echo Bastian,_

_My guards and I have Luna. Your second in charge, I believe. We got her after you took Willow Griffin._

_I am willing to give her back but only if you give me my sister back. If you agree to this then I'll give you a_

_chance to get away._

_Before I come for you again._

_If you agree to these terms, then come meet us in Honeygrove of Shadefall._

_-Commander Axel Griffin_

Shadefall? Shadefall. Fucking Shadefall. That was miles away from where they were. They were still in Northwick. They would have to go through Springmount and Mallowbank to get there. Echo had not told Willow they would be returning her to her brother yet. Echo wanted to make sure she would do this. She decided that she would go through with it. She wouldn't risk letting Luna get hurt or killed. Echo sighed and walked out of her quarters.

Liam was talking to Willow, a curious sight. It had already been a week of her on the ship. Liam and Evan usually hung out with her and tried to reassure her that she'd be okay here and she'd probably get back to her brother.

"Oh. Good morning, Captain Echo."

"Good morning, Liam. Willow."

"Uh, good morning." 

"You'll be happy to know that you'll be going back to your brother soon. He sent a letter."

"He did?!"

"Yes. The journey to the place he wants us to meet is going to take time to get to so get comfy with us pirates." Willow was smiling a bit now. She should be, going back to her brother. Liam chuckled.

"See? I told you that you would get back to him soon. Echo doesn't like having non pirates on her ship." Echo shot him a glare. 

"How long will it take?"

"I can't say. We'll have to stop at towns to get supplies and it depends on how the sea wants to be."

"Huh?"

"Storms, monsters, anything can get in the way of us getting to Shadefall. It'll be a while."

"Well, okay. I'll just have to make do then." 

"Hopefully after we get you back, we won't meet again." Echo said before walking away. Willow watched her leave, the words staying in her brain. She looked over at Liam who just sighed. Liam told her he needed to go on watch for obstacles in the way of the ship and left her alone. She looked out at the sea and took a breath. The salty sea air flooded her nostrils. She was going to get back to Axel and be free from these pirates. She would most likely be shipped home and then have to deal with her parents. Father would be furious and mother would just bother her about if she was okay. Noah and Elizabeth would probably wanna know what happened while she was on the ship.

Luna watched as the two brothers argued.

"Axel! How did you let her get caught?"

"She was helping in the damn battle! Why are you even here?!"

"Father wants me to see what a true battle is like! You know how he fucking is!"

"HEY!"

"I'M NINETEEN, I CAN CURSE IF I WANT TO!"

"YOU DON'T CURSE AT ME!" 

"Can you both shut up? I'm trying to take a nap."

"Who is that?"

"One of the pirates."

"YOU FUCKING TOOK ONE OF THEM?"

"WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

"OH MY GOD, LET ME SLEEP." 

"You are a prisoner! You have no right to give commands!"

"I haven't fucking slept in a day because of you dragging me here. I think I deserve at least a hour of sleep, you dick." Axel glared at Luna as she stuck out her tongue at him. The man next to him still looked confused.

"What is your name?"

"Luna White, now let me sleep."

"I'm Noah and alright."

"Noah-"

"Let her sleep, old man."

"I'm only twenty eight!"

"Old." The two walked away from Luna. She enjoyed the quiet even if she was chained, she could finally sleep. 

Killer walked around the ship making sure everyone was doing what they had to do. If they weren't, he'd yell at them and maybe whack them on the head. Killer was always called the meanest one on the ship because of this. He was just doing what Echo wouldn't do. He was overall, her main enforcer. Killer noticed Willow looking at the sea and walked over to her.

"Enjoying the life of the sea?"

"Huh? Um, I guess?"

"It's boring, isn't it?"

"I don't know. Is it boring for you?"

"Aye, when I first became a pirate it was. But I was like hmm, seventeen."

"That's young."

"To you. Echo became a pirate at the tender age of ten."

"Ten?"

"Mhm. She's got a story to tell but only if she likes ya."

"Sexually or?"

"No. Friendly way."

"Oh, I just figured um."

"I understand. Raised on the idea she had sex with her crew and she's like a sex monster?" Killer laughed.

"Uh yeah. My father told me that and my older brother has that idea."

"She's never had sex with any of us. She hates it, she says she'll lose respect. Besides, she's like a sister to me. Luna feels that way about her too. I'm pretty sure Shark and Dax would hop on the chance to have sex though. They're the real sex monsters. I mean you've seen them, yeah?" Willow laughed at that. 

"Yes, I have. They do seem like it."

"Anyways, I have work to do. Evan is down under the deck reading or something if you wanna go talk to him."

"Okay. Uh, do you know if Echo would let me help out? Just so I have something to do?"

"I don't know, she may be willing to get books if you like them. Or paper to write on. I'll ask how she feels about letting you help."

"Thank you." Killer nodded and continued making sure everyone was working.

Willow went under the deck and saw Evan asleep with a book in his hand. She shook her head and decided to see if anyone else was down here. She walked to the front of the hallway and opened a door. Inside there was Echo, Shark, and Dax all playing a card game. Dax noticed her.

"Come in! Why don't ya join?"

"Dax. Not a member, more of a prisoner."

"And? She can play a card game if you don't have her in ropes."

"Fine." Echo was petting Puddles, the dog Willow had seen before. He wagged his tail and got up to greet her.

"See, even Puddles likes her and wants her to join."

"Hmph." Willow sat down and looked at the table.

"What card game is this?"

"Treasures Of Chance." Shark responded. 

"And how do you play it?"

"Whoever has the most points wins like uh, say Echo has a sea serpent. That's equal to 20 points. You've got dragons, gold, swords, shields, and the one that earns the most points is the star. You also bet money, notice our pile of gold?"

"Mhm."

"That's basically it. Just a game of chance. And somehow Echo has luck on her side."

"I always fucking win, I don't get why you guys still try." The two glared at Echo.

"So who's the dealer this time?" 

"I'll be the dealer." Shark said. He passed out two cards to each person. They all grabbed the two and looked at them. Willow had a dragon and a star. She watched as Echo put in two gold coins. Shark put in three, and Dax put in twenty. Willow put in one.

"Just one?"

"I barely have any money, thank you."

"Oh sorry."

"Twenty is a lot to put for starting out, Dax."

"And? I think I'll win this round."

"Sure." Echo said in a bored tone. Shark gave another card to each one. Willow had a sword this time. The game went on. Shark gave up, his cards weren't good and so he had lost his chance. Finally, the three of them had five cards and had to put them down. Echo looked smug as she put down her cards. Dragon, dragon, sea serpent, sword, and a shield. Dax groaned and put down his cards, gold, gold, dragon, sword, sword. Willow put her's down. Star, star, dragon, sword, and shield.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" 

"THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY YOU JUST WON." Dax yelled. Willow looked down at the cards and smiled. She grabbed the money in the middle and pulled it towards herself.

"That's some new player luck. What in the fuck." Echo was shocked. 

"Lucky little-" Shark was silenced by Dax. 

"Anyways, another game?"

"Yeah."

"Let's do it."

"Hey, maybe I'll win again?"

"No." They played a few more rounds. Shark won a few times along with Echo. Dax was having terrible luck and Willow had only managed to win once after the big win. 

"Well. Shark and I have got work to do. Another card game tonight, Echo?"

"No, I'm getting drunk tonight."

"Aw, but playing cards with you drunk is fun."

"Last time I played drunk, I woke up with no money and was missing one of my boots. I still don't know what happened to it." The two walked out of the room, leaving the two girls. And the dog. Puddles walked over to Willow and laid his head on her leg. His stumpy tail was wagging. She petted his head.

"He sure does like you."

"Is he not like this with everyone?"

"No, he's only this cuddly with me or Luna. I think he's only cuddly with her because she gives him treats."

"You're a good boy, aren't you?"

"His old owner didn't think that."

"Huh?" 

"His old owner wanted him to be one of those fighting dogs, uh I forget what they're called."

"Arena dogs?"

"Yes, those. He beat him to try and make him fight. That's why his tail is stumped and his ears are short. His breed usually have long tails and big floppy ears."

"How did you get Puddles away from him?"

"He wanted me to get rid of an opponent who had beat him by cheating. He offered good money so I did, till the man told me he was using the dog to fight in arenas and hit the poor thing. He hadn't even been in the arena to fight. He was trying to make them stop. Fucking lying bastard. I went back to him with Killer right behind me."

"What did you do?"

"Stormed into his house, grabbed his dog, and took his money. He yelled at us and kept repeating 'THAT'S MY DOG! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY DOG!' I told him to consider it as paying me money to not break his bones for making his dog fight. We only broke his arm when he tried to stab me."

"That's. Wow, I'm glad you saved him."

"Anyways, story time over. I'm getting drunk."

"Have fun, I guess?"

"I'll be too drunk to care. Puddles, come." Puddles followed his owner out of the room. Willow decided to go back to the top and see if Liam was done doing work. He was interesting to talk to. He always had some story to tell.   
 

 


End file.
